Splinters
by 3Mindy3
Summary: "So...Pinocchio, huh?" August looked up from his writing. He knew that voice. "In the flesh...well you know what I mean." Wooden Swan one-shot! Mild season 2 spoilers. Rated T for some language.


**Shipping Emma with just one person is so hard, but I love these so much! **

**This story is a possible scenario of what would happen after Emma got back from Fairy Tale Land and August woke up from the curse.**

**Season 2 spoilers! **

**Wooden Swan, of course.**

* * *

_**Splinters**_

August sat at the desk in his room at the bed in breakfast, frustrated as he tried to hold a pen in his wooden fingers. It was difficult to write when you could barely move your stiff fingers. Everything was difficult. He had hardly left his room if he could help it. Mostly because he didn't want to face anyone. He didn't want to run into Blue because of the promise he broke. He hadn't exactly been a good boy, and now he was paying the price. He didn't want to run into Charming either. Now that all of their memories had been restored, there was no way to know whether or not he knew about the wardrobe sending two people. Even seeing his own father filled him with shame. Of course he couldn't have been happier when his father found him after such a long time, but he saw the shock in his father's eyes when he saw him wooden once more. Of course after the initial shock, it didn't matter anymore. They were reunited, and that's what mattered. He visited often, catching up on the past twenty eight years.

He had had one visitor besides his father. Soon after the curse was broken and he woke up Henry burst into the room and he filled him in on everything. Operation Cobra was complete, but now he needed help with Operation Scorpion to save Snow and Emma. That was several weeks ago. All he knew was that Emma and Snow had been pulled through a portal and no one knew where they were or how to get them back.

He sighed heavily and sat down his pen on his desk.

"Writer's block is a bitch…" he muttered under his breath. He hadn't been in the mood to write anyhow. He attempted a few different things, but he kept returning to the same subject. But he couldn't write anything he was pleased with. He closed his wooden eye lids, and sat back in his chair. He heard a knock on the door and, figuring it was his father, didn't bother turning around.

"It's open," he called wearily. He listened as the door opened.

"So…Pinocchio, huh?"

August opened his eyes. He knew that voice. That sarcastically defensive voice, though she could never hide her hesitant disbelief. He hadn't heard that voice since he had woken up from the curse.

"In the flesh…" he answered, not turning around. "Well you know what I mean."

"I'm…I thought I'd stop by…" she cleared her throat, trying to sound nonchalant. She always tried to cover up her discomfort. She probably wouldn't have had much experience talking to a wooden man.

"You're back," August said, clenching and unclenching his wooden joints.

He heard her scoff lightly. "So you heard…"

"It's _Storybrooke_, Emma. You can't hide anything."

"So…tell me. Is there any particular reason you're not looking at me?" she asked.

"I would but I'm not sure you're ready for it," he chuckled, glancing down at his wooden hand.

"Yeah well I've handled a lot of shit these past few weeks so try me," she muttered. He could hear her footsteps cross the room and he looked up at her as she sat on his desk before him. She looked tired with dark circles under her eyes, limp blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders in contrast to her usual red leather jacket. But she looked wiser, almost. He would even go as far as saying she looked happier in an odd way.

"You're awake," she pointed out, straightening up a bit, her eyes meeting his. She had hardly blinked at him, as if she was trying too hard to keep eye contact.

"So it seems," he nodded, cracking a small sarcastic smile. He leaned back and paused for a moment as he watched her face. "You did it, Emma. I always knew you could."

She casted her eyes down. "I didn't do anything, really. I just-"

"Saved us all?"

She bit down on her lip and looked up at him. "I should have listened to you…about it all. I mean, you knew it all along and I was too stubborn to listen."

"No," he interrupted her. "It's not your fault. Emma, it was my job to look after you. To make you believe, and I left you all alone. You didn't know anything because of me. I was selfish, and now I'm paying the price," he said, holding up a wooden hand.

She looked at the hand with pursed lips before sighing.

"Well it's better late than never…" she said firmly, meeting his eyes and staying silent for a moment. "You found me."

August blinked his glassy blue eyes. "I'll always find you, Emma…"

Something seemed to register in her eyes but she stayed silent.

"I never listened to you…but I'll listen now. I've seen my fair share of evidence."

August chuckled. "Where did you disappear off to anyway?"

"I was only trekking through an—enchanted _forest_ with my mother Snow White. Where else?" she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes a bit and examined her expression. "Is there something you want to get off your chest?"

She hesitated for a minute. "It's just...fairy tales are _real_. Everything I've ever known has been a lie and…I mean I have a family now. Snow White and Prince Charming are my _parents_, my son was right all along, hell I'm having a conversation with Pinocchio as we speak…but no one understands what it's like. They all try to support me and help me understand, but there's no one that can possibly comprehend what I'm going through…" she paused. "Except…except _you_. You can relate, at least a little bit. We did come through the portal together…sent here as children to fend for ourselves…and if you asked me if I believed in this a month ago I'd say you're crazy but…it's almost like, I don't know, _destiny_."

August stayed silent for a long moment. She sighed. "Right. I probably sound crazy right now." She looked over at the desk and picked up the papers that were laying there. "What are you writing?"

"Emma, don't read tha-" he tried to stop her but he could already see her eyes scanning the piece he had been attempting to write.

"It's about…me?" she frowned. She took notice of the title and felt her stomach twist a bit. Destiny.

August was silent. The truth was, he had been trying to write in vain for weeks now, and when he tried to clear his mind to overcome his writer's block he realized that was impossible because his subject, his muse, his inspiration was nowhere to be found. He had been worried sick about Emma Swan after all this time.

"Emma what would you say if I told you I think I'm falling in love with you?" he asked bluntly.

Her eyebrows shot up and she stuttered for a minute.

"Come again?"

"Use your superpower. I cannot tell a lie."

She blinked and swallowed, trying to find the words. She then narrowed her eyes slightly and leaned forward the slightest bit.

"August…do you think I'd get splinters if I tried to kiss you?" she murmured.

He didn't answer but she didn't need one. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the smooth wood of his. After a moment or two she put reached out to cover his hand with hers, only to feel flesh beneath her fingertips. Her eyes shot open and she looked down.

"August…August look!" she said urgently. He looked down to see the wood slowly melting away from his arms, revealing human skin in his place. They both watched, wide-eyed as the transformation progressed until at last his face was human again.

Without a second to spare he scrambled to his feet and dashed to the full length mirror in the room, touching his face and arms to see if it was real. He turned around quickly.

"Emma…you…" he rejoiced, practically speechless. She watched him, her mouth slightly agape, as he advanced towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around.

"August, what are you do-" she began to protest but was interrupted when he set her down on her feet and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was hesitant at first but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and met him enthusiastically.

August pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, she looked at him, clearly shocked and a little alarmed.

"August…" she said, slightly out of breath.

"You did it…you broke my curse."

"But—I-" she stuttered. "It's good to see you," she finally breathed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

August's only response was to kiss her once more.


End file.
